


metal mess

by an li (straytalents)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Dear dream, Denial, Drunk Driving, Gen, Leaving, first person POV, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straytalents/pseuds/an%20li
Summary: it was just supposed to be a simple night-out, a break from reality.





	metal mess

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was just supposed to be a simple night out. We just wanted to have a little break from the consecutive shows and practices that we poured out our blood and sweat on, and just have a little fun. The park was just nearby, we could've just walked to it, but Mark-hyung insisted we take a car.

 

It was slightly drizzling then, and he didn't want us to get drenched, and then fall sick. Not only would it disrupt our schedules, it would also force us to hold ourselves from doing what we love: performing.

 

Mark-hyung always thought ahead of us, even if it wasn't obvious. He was so responsible, so sensible, and so caring. Sometimes, the other members of Dream and I would question ourselves as to what we have done to deserve such a great hyung and leader.

 

Maybe we saved the world before. That would be quite interesting.

 

Huh, weird. Maybe we did save the world, but a higher deity didn't want us to save it, and cursed us to be eternally mournful, because, what other explanation could there be for this to happen?

 

It's not possible, it's not _supposed_ to happen, it's not-

 

We don't deserve this, nor does Mark-hyung.

 

_Why_ does this have to happen? _Why, why, WHY!?_

It was just supposed to be a fun ride. But, some asshole - sorry, - some irresponsible driver decided to drink while driving and, and-

 

No.

 

I still remember his words. Mark-hyung's.

 

"Hey, don't cry. I won't leave you behind. I'm always here!"

 

He even _smiled_ , through a bloodied mouth and a heavily wounded face.

 

We all cried, trying to keep him awake, trying to keep his slowly fluttering close eyes open, trying to keep him alive, trying to keep him by our side.

 

But we knew, in the end, he would eventually have to leave. He had to leave us one way or another, but we never expected he would leave like this.

 

He was just supposed to leave Dream and wait for us to join him in another unit. He was not supposed to leave Dream and wait for us to join him in another _world_ , on the other side.

 

No, he can't.

 

But he did.

 

He left us.

 

But, now, he's never coming back.

 

Wait for us, Mark-hyung.

 

Oh, and, watch over us. We will miss you in Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea that came about when i listened to dear dream, written in under 10 minutes, so forgive me for any grammatical errors. you can discuss who is the speaker in the story if you want in the comments. hope this hurt your heart, or you enjoyed.


End file.
